


I'm falling a little bit more every day when I'm stalling

by thunderingskies



Series: You bring out the worst in me [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: Takahiro wakes up to the sound of that annoying ringtone Tooru picked out for himself, specially, when he calls.It’s dark. The sun isn’t up yet and peeking through his curtains, so he contemplates ignoring the call. What if he just rolled over and accidentally called him like he did last week?He lets the call go, groaning and rolling over. He doesn’t open his eyes and the phone stops, so he tries to relax, to go back to sleep. Fucking Tooru and his inability to properly lock his phone at night-The phone starts ringing again, and Takahiro feels a hard, heavy lump form in his throat. The dread gets him up and checking his phone.It’s Tooru.





	

Takahiro wakes up to the sound of that annoying ringtone Tooru picked out for himself, specially, when he calls.

It’s dark. The sun isn’t up yet and peeking through his curtains, so he contemplates ignoring the call. What if he just rolled over and accidentally called him like he did last week?

He lets the call go, groaning and rolling over. He doesn’t open his eyes and the phone stops, so he tries to relax, to go back to sleep. Fucking Tooru and his inability to properly lock his phone at night-

The phone starts ringing again, and Takahiro feels a hard, heavy lump form in his throat. The dread gets him up and checking his phone. 

It’s Tooru.

He picks it up, pressing the phone to his ear, but he doesn’t get a word in before his heart drops.

The line is filled with the sound of sobs. Not just crying - heartbreaking, hysterical sobbing. Takahiro can hear Tooru struggling to breathe. He’s never heard someone crying like this before.

Hajime’s either gone for good, or he’s dead.

“Tooru?” His voice comes out impossibly slow and quiet. He’s terrified. He might joke about Tooru being a crybaby, but he’s not. “What happened?”

Tooru just cries harder, uncontrollably. He tries to say something, but his words get lost, consumed by his sobs. Takahiro’s on his feet within moments, stepping into some slippers, making his way through his apartment, looking desperately for his keys.

_ Fuck _ , why does he never remember to hang them up?

He’s cursing himself, throwing on all the lights in his apartment. All he can hear is Tooru crying, but he keeps talking. It’s all he can do. “Okay, okay, Tooru, it’s okay… Fuck - just breathe, okay? I can’t find my fucking keys… For fuck’s sakes… Tooru? Are you there?” He freezes, switching his phone from one ear to another when the line goes quiet. His heart’s hammering in his chest, but he can breathe again when Tooru drinks in a huge gulp of air, and he can hear him again. “Hang in there, okay? I’m coming…  Where are those fucking- Hey, are you home? Tooru?” Tooru’s crying again, but Takahiro  _ needs _ an answer. “I need to know where you are, Tooru!” He’s about ready to yell again when he hears an answer, choked out between sobs.

“Y-Yes,” Tooru grits out, and Takahiro can feel how hard it is for him to talk. He feels his hurt, deep in his bones. 

“Okay, okay… Fucking finally…” He  finds his keys in one of his jacket pockets, and slams the door behind himself in his haste. “I’m coming, okay? I’m on my way. Don’t hang up, I’m staying on the line, okay? It’s gonna be okay…” He doesn’t bother with a jacket. The cold early morning air bites against his skin, but he doesn’t care.

Tooru’s flat isn’t far, but that eight-minute drive has never felt longer. Takahiro keeps talking, trying to figure out what’s happened, trying to get Tooru to respond. Tooru doesn’t answer, really, but Takahiro knows he’s listening, knows he’s hanging on his words. 

He parks in front of the building. The landlord hates it when anyone does that, but he can eat it for today. The back door is unlocked, thank God - there’s no way Tooru could let him in in his current state. Takahiro takes the steps two at a time, not bothering to wait for the elevator, all the way up to the sixth floor. He talks the whole way, holding his breath between Tooru’s hiccups and sobs.

He stops at Tooru’s door. Carefully, he tries the doorknob, only to find it unlocked. That’s not like him.

Takahiro steps into total darkness. No lights have been turned on. He can feel goosebumps creeping up on the back of his neck. 

It doesn’t take him long to hear Tooru’s crying. He follows the sound to find that Tooru only made it to his kitchen, where he collapsed, knees drawn tight to his chest and face buried in his hands.

He’s hysterical. Gasping for breaths between sobs, face red, tears streaming down his face - Takahiro briefly loses step, because he’s never seen  _ anyone _ so upset. A violent sob wracks through Tooru’s body, and he sags back against the counter, crying painfully.

Takahiro remembers how to move, and drops himself down by his friend. He calls his name, but Tooru can’t hear anything. His phone’s still laying on the floor, still open from where he called Takahiro.

He reaches out to touch Tooru, who recoils at the contact. He blinks and wipes away a few tears. Looks up and registers that someone’s here. His eyes scan Takahiro’s face, momentarily, before his eyes water again.

“ _ Makki _ ,” he whispers, swallowing down a sob. “I-I-I-I  _ did it _ -” he gasps, sucking in a breath, trying to fight the inevitable tears. “I s-said… I was done… and he… he still  _ left- _ ” he collapses, but Takahiro catches him, pulling him up and to his chest. Tooru clings to him. He feels so, so cold.

“Tooru…” Takahiro bites his lip, and Tooru clings to him desperately, fingernails digging into his arms. He cries, trembling, body convulsing in heavy sobs. 

Takahiro wants to tell him _I told you so…_ _I warned you… You should have let him go a long time ago… We told you he’d hurt you, Tooru!_

But he can’t, because right now, Tooru needs his friend. He holds on to Takahiro like a lifeline, sobbing into his chest.

Takahiro hates Hajime a little bit more every passing minute that Tooru clings to him, crying desperately, fighting to breathe. 

Minutes turn into hours. The sun starts to peek out through the window, the light shining down on them. It’s beautiful, and it pisses Takahiro off. His legs feel numb. His shirt’s soaked in tears, but Tooru doesn’t stop. His voice is hoarse now. The convulsing has faded off to trembling, so at least there’s that.

“It’s gonna be okay, Tooru. Just breathe. You did the right thing.” Takahiro squeezes him, but Tooru only cries harder. There’s only one thing going through his mind:

_ Did I just kill Hajime? _

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I really do love IwaOi


End file.
